My Little Pony: Musical Friends
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, an old friend of Applejack's, who has become a huge Pop star comes to Ponyville to perform for a music festival, but Applejack and Neo are concerned that the singer's manager might not have her best interests at heart, so Applejack and Neo must find a way to show her what kind of a pony her manager really is.
1. Chapter 1 An Old Friend

My Little Pony: Musical Friends

Chapter 1

An Old Friend

3 days after the Mortal Kombat tournament, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were preparing an organization known as the Helping Hooves Music Festival. Applejack was overseeing the organization and she mentioned that setting up for a concert is pretty much the same as setting up a rodeo. Pinkie Pie had connections with many performers in Equestria and she was trying to book performers for the Ponypalooza Rock Concert. Neo had agreed to perform for the festival and Pinkie Pie had been trying to get more performers.

Later, Pinkie Pie returned to Ponyville and told her friends and town ponies that she had some excellent news, she said that she went through a lot of trouble to do this, but she had managed to book the most famous pop singer in Equestria known as Countless Coloratura. Everypony was excited to hear the news, except for Applejack, she said, "Who in the hay is Countless Coloratura?" Everypony gasped at what she said, even Pinkie Pie couldn't believe what she heard. Everypony was so freaked out by the fact that Applejack had never heard of Countless Coloratura. Applejack said when she was a filly, she knew a pony named Coloratura, but she had no idea that this Countless Coloratura was the same pony as the filly she knew years ago. Pinkie Pie said that it was the same pony and she was a very demanding pony. Applejack also mentioned that she always referred to Coloratura as Rara.

Applejack had a flashback of a time when she and Rara were fillies, they meet each other at Camp Friendship and they quickly became friends. During the camp, Rara sang in a talent show as Applejack played a guitar and she sang a song called, "Equestria, The Land I Love." Soon after that, Applejack lost touch with Rara and never saw her again, but Applejack couldn't believe that Rara was now a famous pop singer. 30 minutes later, Countless Coloratura arrived in Ponyville, everypony was every excited to see her. Various ponies dressed like Punk Rockers showed up with Countless Coloratura right behind them, She was a mint coated earth pony wearing a purple outfit with metal studs on it, she also wore a long wig in a ponytail and had a black veil over her face. Applejack wasn't sure this was the same Rara she knew, Applejack approached her and asked her if she remembers her, Coloratura remembered her right away and was happy to see her after all these years.

They talked for a few minutes until Coloratura was called over by a male pony in a suit, she went over to him and he seemed to be annoyed to see her interacting with Applejack, the pony's name was Svengallop and he was Coloratura's manager. He asked Pinkie Pie about the preparations and he made a bunch of demands, he seemed like a very rude and demanding manager, Applejack was suspicious about this pony. Svengallop wanted to watch Coloratura rehearse for her upcoming concert, Applejack thought his manager was very demanding and Coloratura didn't seem like the pony she used to know, Rarity tried to comfort Applejack by telling her that friends can change sometimes and she'll think different about Coloratura once she sees her rehearse.

Neo also came to watch the rehearsal, Applejack introduced Neo to Coloratura, Coloratura was honored to meet the famous human that she's heard so much about, he was just as famous as she was, not just because he's the only human in Equestria but also because he's a famous singer just like her. Svengallop told everypony to settle down and wanted to get on with the rehearsal, Neo sat with Applejack and she mentioned to him that she was very concerned about Coloratura and she didn't know about this manager. Neo had a bad feeling about this manager as well, Neo told Applejack to relax and he'll keep on eye on the manager's behavior, and then it was time to begin the rehearsal.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Demanding Manager

My Little Pony: Musical Friends

Chapter 2

A Demanding Manager

Everypony watched as Countless Coloratura came out on stage, there were strobe lights and backup dancers, Coloratura sang a techno pop song and everypony watched with delight as she rehearsed. Even Neo was enjoying the performance and he wasn't really into this type of music. When the rehearsal was over, everypony clapped including Neo, they were all impressed by the rehearsal.

Coloratura went to see her manager Svengallop and he thought the performance was spectacular, especially the costumes, choreography, and vocal effects that he had designed. Applejack thought that was strange, Svengallop wasn't exactly complimenting Rara on her performance, he was only complimenting her on the bells and whistles he came up with to make her Countless Coloratura. Rarity said Applejack misunderstood, she said it takes a lot of hard work to make those things and Coloratura's performance wouldn't exist without them. Applejack thought that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, Neo agreed with her, even he doesn't have designs like that when he performs, everything Neo had in his concerts were all his own idea and designs.

Coloratura wanted to go rest in her trailer and Pinkie Pie mentioned that right now she was scheduled for a meet and greet with the schoolponies, Svengallop thought that was unnecessary and a waste of time and he wanted to cancel that event. But Coloratura wanted to do this anyway, she enjoyed meeting the schoolponies and it was her favorite part of the festival. Applejack was happy to hear that and she knew the schoolponies would be happy to hear that as well. As Coloratura met and greeted schoolponies, she had a special contest for them. She was going to give certain schoolponies an opportunity to sing with her onstage at the concert the next day and the schoolponies were very excited about that.

Applejack watched Coloratura and said that was more like the Rara she used to know. Pinkie Pie met with Coloratura's manager Svengallop and said she had everything ready that he had requested. Svengallop said that these things were all for Countless Coloratura and now he wanted some things for himself, he gave Pinkie Pie more demands and he wanted to have them in 24 hours, Pinkie Pie gasped and said that would be impossible. But Svengallop said that if he doesn't have what he demands by then, he would cancel Coloratura's performance. Neo watched everything and he didn't like this manager at all, Applejack saw what happened as well and she said she would talk to Coloratura.

After Coloratura finished greeting schoolponies, Applejack approached her and said, "Uh... Hey, Rara, you mind if I talk to you about your manager?" Coloratura said, "Sure, what about him?" Applejack said, "Well, while you were meetin' with the schoolponies, he was demandin' all sorts of stuff from Pinkie Pie." Coloratura said, "Svengallop works very hard as my manager, AJ, so if he needs some things when we're on the road, I don't see anything wrong with that." Applejack said, "Well, do you see somethin' wrong with him tellin' Pinkie that if she doesn't get those things by tomorrow, he'd pull you from our charity festival?" Coloratura said, "What? But he knows how important charity is to me, and leaving the festival would completely ruin my image! " Applejack said, "I'm afraid Svengallop doesn't give a pickled pippin about your charity work." Coloratura said, "That's not true! Svengallop has always supported me in all my interests. You're just saying those things because you're jealous!" Applejack said, "Jealous of what? A pony who hides behind a veil so thick she can't see when somepony's usin' her? No, I'm not jealous of that, Rara!" Coloratura got angry and said, "I am not Rara! I am Countess Coloratura! And while we may have been friends when we were young, we have clearly gone in different directions!"

Feeling disappointed, Applejack just walked away, she went over to Neo and told him about the argument. Neo felt bad for Applejack and he knew Svengallop was a terrible, selfish manager, Applejack said, "It just ain't right! He's manipulatin' her, and she's just not seein' it, but there is no way I'm lettin' that lousy Svengallop use my friend like that!" Neo said, "I agree Applejack, and I think I know how we can prove to her just what kind of pony he is." Applejack said, "How?" Neo said, "Don't worry, I know what to do." Neo told Applejack his plan and Applejack immediately went into action.

Applejack went to see Coloratura again and called her by her new name. Coloratura said, "Wow AJ, you said my real name." Applejack said, " I said your new name, but I saw the real you hangin' out with those schoolponies yesterday. And I know somepony that'd prefer if you stop doin' those little events." Coloratura sighed and said, "Ugh, not this again." Applejack said, "Come on now. You've just got to give me a chance to prove what I'm sayin' is true." Coloratura said, "And just how are you going to do that?" Applejack said, "Do exactly what I say. We'll see if that Svengallop truly has your best interests at heart."

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Concert

My Little Pony: Musical Friends

Chapter 3

The Concert

Countless Coloratura went backstage to see her manager Svengallop, Neo followed her while carrying a camcorder, he was going to videotape Svengallop's conversation and later show Coloratura the videotape to prove what kind of pony he really is. Coloratura found Svengallop backstage and she said to him, "I was... considering... m-maybe cancelling the contest with the schoolponies...?" Svengallop was happy to hear that, he said, " Countess, this is wonderful! I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless schoolpony contest."

Coloratura was surprised he said that, she said, "You... have?" Svengallop said, "You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura image that I built! Consider it cancelled. Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie came over to Svengallop, she was very tired and worn out from all the demands she was trying to take care of for Svengallop. Neo was watching everything and he was recording it all with his camcorder. Pinkie Pie said, "Yes Svengallop sir." Svengallop said, "I just wanted to let you know I am canceling the contest for the fillies, and I want you to schedule a spa treatment for me. Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works! You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!" Neo recorded everything he just said, when he got it all recorded, he turned off his camcorder and said, "You're going down you selfish son of a bitch."

Then Svengallop came back out onstage to Coloratura and he said, "Okay Countless Coloratura, it's all been taken care of." Backstage, Neo broadcasted the video he recorded of Svengallop, when the video came up on screen, Coloratura, Applejack, her friends and other ponies saw the video, the video showed Svengallop telling Pinkie Pie to cancel the contest for the schoolponies and ended with him saying, "You know the drill, deliver or the diva ditches your dippy charity."

Everypony was outraged by what they just saw, and Coloratura was furious, Applejack was right about Svengallop the whole time, she pointed at the screen and said to Svengallop, "So that's how you've been managing things?" Svengallop said, "Yeah, so, what's the problem?" Coloratura said with an angry glare, "The problem is, is you've been using my name to intimidate ponies to get what you want!" Svengallop said, "But I work incredibly hard for you! I deserve everything I get!" Coloratura said, "But not because you scare ponies into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise! I would never do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would never cancel the schoolponies' contest!" Svengallop said, "Hmph. All this charity and schoolpony contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little Rara I met back in Manehattan!" Coloratura said, "You clearly don't understand the real me!" Svengallop said, "Ha, that's a joke! I made you somepony! What can you even do without me? Good luck, Countess Coloratura! You're on your own from now on, your concert is canceled."

Then Svengallop left the stage and canceled everything, Coloratura wasn't sure what she was going to do now that her concert was canceled, Applejack approached her and said, "Oh Rara, I'm so sorry, I got your whole concert canceled." Coloratura said, "It's not your fault Applejack, I should have listened to you, now because of this, I have no concert for the festival." Then Neo came out from backstage, he approached Coloratura and said, "Coloratura, would you be interested to perform with me in my performance tomorrow?" Coloratura was surprised by the offer, she said, "You'll let me perform with you?" Neo said, "Sure I don't mind." Applejack said, "That's a great idea, Neo is performing tomorrow for the festival, it would be something to see both of you perform together." Coloratura said, "Neo, I accept your offer, after all, the show must go on, that's what I always say."

The next night, Neo was setting up everything for his performance, Coloratura arrived just in time to get ready for the performance, Applejack stayed backstage with her since she was feeling nervous about doing a performance without a manager. Rarity helped Neo put on his Gothic outfit and his heavy metal makeup. Coloratura changed her appearance for the show, she just had on a black outfit and she had removed her long wig and veil. Coloratura was so nervous, she said, "Oh my gosh, Svengallop was right, this performance is gonna be a disaster." Neo was ready to perform, but he saw how nervous Coloratura was, he said to Rarity, "Could you give us a minute Rarity?" Rarity smiled and said, "Certainly dear." Rarity left the stage and Neo and Coloratura were alone backstage with the exception of Applejack back there with them.

Neo said, "Rara, what are you so nervous about?" Coloratura said, "Everything, Svengallop was in charge of everything, the lights, the visuals, the sound! Without Svengallop, I have nothing!" Applejack came up to her and said, "Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself into a tizzy there, Rara. Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the real perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self. And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I've ever seen shine." Coloratura was touched by her kind words, she hugged Applejack and said, "Thank you Applejack, you're a wonderful friend." Applejack said, "I'm happy to be your friend Rara, now you and Neo had better get out there, good luck to both of you." And Applejack left backstage and went to go join the audience.

Neo said to Coloratura, "Don't feel too bad Rara, I've been performing for years and I've never had a manager, I work independently." Coloratura said, "That's awesome, but what you do about lighting, effects and sound?" Neo said, "I take care of all that." Coloratura said, "How?" Neo said, "You'll see once we get out on stage, trust me on this." Coloratura was nervous but she took his word for it, then she said, "Also, I've never done heavy metal before, I don't even know the words to the song you're performing." Neo said, "Don't worry about a thing Rara, just follow me and you'll be great, just be yourself."

When it was time for the concert to begin, Twilight came out on stage and said, "Good evening, everypony! Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act, The Equestria Goth and Countless Coloratura!" Then Twilight quickly went offstage, music began playing and Neo appeared onstage, Neo began singing and dancing and eventually, Coloratura appeared and sang along with him ("Pain" by Of Mice and Men).

Coloratura danced just like Neo danced and this was the first time she had ever performed heavy metal music, during the song, Neo made illusions of scary and dark images appear onstage and it was unlike anything Coloratura had ever seen, she saw that this was how Neo managed his lighting, effects and sound, and she was very impressed by it. When they finished their song, everypony clapped and cheered, Neo's friends cheered the loudest, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack cheered as loud as she could for Coloratura, Neo and Coloratura took a bow, then Coloratura said to the audience, "Thank you, everypony! When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend reminded me what real friendship is about, and she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong! So I have a very special surprise for her. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, come on up!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders came up onstage and they and Coloratura sang the song that she sang back when she was a filly called, "Equestria, The Land I Love." Neo stayed onstage during their song and he watched the Cutie Mark Crusaders sing along with Coloratura. Neo was happy to know that he had made a new friend in Coloratura and he was willing to let her perform with him in concert anytime.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
